


Appearances Can Be Misleading

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” Tony pulls back, but only a bit. It probably says a great deal about him that he does not recoil, does not move from the bed and reach for his clothes, but he is angry and shocked, and, well, still quite turned on, really.</p><p>“I was hoping to be doing you,” Loki replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Can Be Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> Elise requested sexy FrostIron times. I'm a bit nervous about this one, because I've never written for the Avengers fandom before, and I'm quite bad and uncomfortable at writing sex. So. Yeah. I hope you like it anyway, Wheezy. I tried my best.

“Hi, handsome.”

Tony's head spins round at the sound.

“Pepper? I thought you were at a meeting in Chicago.” Tony slides his chair away from his desk and runs a hand through his hair, which is messy and sticking up in every which direction. With Pepper gone he's confined himself to his workshop more than usual, and it shows. There's a smudge of oil on his cheek that matches the dark smudges left by sleepless nights beneath his eyes. He glances at the date on his screen to make sure he hasn't lost a couple days without realising, but no, he's right. “You're not supposed to be back for another few days.”

“Are you not pleased to see me?”

“Now, what kind of silly question is that?” Tony says, pushing himself up out of his chair. He steps towards Pepper, who is leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest. “You know I'm always happy to see you. Except when you're mad. You're not mad, are you? I can't remember doing anything wrong, but that doesn't always stop you.”

Pepper sighs, and it is a mixture of irritation and amusement. Tony is very familiar with that sigh. He hears it often. He likes to think of it as his own personal sigh, that is reserved solely as a reaction to him.

“No,” she says, and finally moves into the room. “I'm not mad.”

“Oh, good. Not that our angry sex isn't fantastic, but I do like being able to kiss you when you come home.”

“You'd better come here, then.”

Tony grins, crossing to Pepper. He glances at his hands, stained black from working, then at the pretty white dress Pepper is wearing.

“Perhaps I'd have better wash up first,” he says.

Pepper meets his eyes, her own narrowed and her mouth a thin line of seriousness. She reaches forward and with pale fingers grips the front of his shirt and pulls him closer. Tony is both startled and extremely turned on.

“I don't care about the dress,” she says, voice just barely above a whisper, and that is all the permission Tony needs. He curls his arms around her, one hand pressing against the base of her back while the other slides into her hair, pushing her close. Their lips meet and, well, Tony has no doubt about his oral talents, both above and below the belt. The kiss is the perfect balance of gentle and firm, of sweet heat and teasing sliver of tongue.

Pepper's arms come around Tony's neck and he can smell her perfume, sweet and light. She deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue along his and earning a surprised moan in response. It's not that Pepper never takes control (she's probably in control most of the time, if Tony's honest with himself), but she's never usually this forward about it. He's not going to lie, it's like really, really hot.

Tony scoops her up easily into his arms, and she makes a small surprised sound into his mouth that's somewhat akin to a mewl, that shoots hot bolts of pleasure straight through him.

“Next stop, the lurrrve cave.”

“Please refrain from ever using that term again,” she says, and then her mouth is on his neck, hot and wet and persistent, and _wow_ , he doesn't really know what he's done to bring this on but he is in no way complaining.

It takes a few minutes for Tony to manage maneuvering the stairs, while Pepper is all the while insistently mouthing at his neck, biting and sucking possessive bruises into his skin, each one sending pleasure signals straight to his cock. Finally he reaches his goal destination and dumps her unceremoniously onto the bed, drawing a little 'oomph' of surprise.. Heh. Who ever said Tony Stark wasn't a romantic? (Probably one of the legions of journalists he's slept with over the years. Not an inaccurate statement on their part.)

Pepper pulls herself further up the bed and props herself up on her elbows. Her chin rests against her chest and she looks up through her eyelashes at Tony with dark, hungry eyes, pupils blown.

“Undress for me.”

“What?”

“I want you to undress. Now. In front of me. Take your time.”

Tony swallows down a groan because _hot damn_. He takes his time undressing, moving his hips in a circular motion in an attempt to be sexy, and humming stripper music. His fingers slowly undo his belt and slide it from the buckles of his jeans before carelessly tossing it aside. With his thumb he pops his button, drags the zip down teasingly slow and takes a moment to grind against his palm. His lips part and the tune is momentarily lost as he breathes out a sigh of pleasure.

“No,” Pepper says, sharply. She sits up a little straighter. “No touching. Just strip. You don't touch yourself until I say you can.”

Tony swallows and licks his lips.

“Yes ma'am.”

He slides his jeans down and kicks them aside before slowly peeling his vest off over his head. It's a few days old and grubby from his work. If he had of known Pepper was coming home early he definitely would have made the effort to shower. Not that she seems to mind. The vest is flung aside with the rest of his clothes and then Tony is left in only boxers, the outline of his hardness now quite obvious.

“And the undergarment.”

Odd choice of wording, Tony thinks, but he complies. Slipping his thumbs beneath his waistband he pulls the elastic away from his body and drags his boxers down over his thighs before letting them fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and stands bare and proud before Pepper, waiting for further instruction.

“Mmm. Very good. Now, come here.”

Tony does not need to be told twice. He pounces onto the bed with great, playful enthusiasm, crawling his way up to hover over Pepper's body. She reaches up to stroke his shoulders, his biceps, to smooth her palms down along his chest and up along his throat, all the while looking at him as if this is the first time she's seen him and she wants to remember every detail.

Tony's not sure what the reasoning for this is. Definitely not their anniversary. He's pretty sure. His birthday is months away and hers has already passed. Neither of them have been in any life threatening situations as of late, and he hasn't done anything particularly deserving of this kind of reward. Not that he's complaining.

“I want you to make love to me,” she says, and her nails are dragging teasingly light over his shoulder blades. He wants them to press harder. He wants them to leave red tracks that will sting when he showers later.

In response to Pepper's words, Tony presses his hips down, rocks against her thigh and lets her feel his arousal.

“Oh, I intend to.”

He leans in to kiss her and while he's rolling her lower lip between his teeth he feels something strange, feels her body shift and change beneath him. Stretching out. Changing shape. His eyes open swiftly and they meet the clear, bright green of-

“What are you doing here?” Tony pulls back, but only a bit. It probably says a great deal about him that he does not recoil, does not move from the bed and reach for his clothes, but he is angry and shocked, and, well, still quite turned on, really.

“I was hoping to be doing you,” Loki replies. His hands have slid lower down Tony's back, resting just above the swell of his ass, and Loki pulls him in, presses up against him, and Tony can feel that Loki is just as hard as he is.

“And what exactly makes you think I'd want any part of that?” He should move. He really should. He's only encouraging this by remaining where he is, hovering over Loki's body. However, Tony, for all his genius, has always been terribly bad at saying no to his impulses. Especially his bodily impulses. Particularly when they involve the possibility of sex. So, he's a bit of a manwhore. Whatever.

Loki seems to be aware of this.

“Don't be foolish, Stark. I know of your history. I know your tendency for letting your body triumph over your mind.”

Loki does not break eye contact with him. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, with only a thin ring of bright green showing around them. They shouldn't be as hot to Tony as they are. None of this should be. The idea of fucking a god should not be causing him to practically salivate. Maybe, he thinks to himself idly, in the back of his mind, he has a problem. It's pretty hard to care when he's half humping Loki's leg.

“You want this. You're so needy for it. Look at you, like a bitch in heat.” Loki licks his lips and looks between them, admiring Tony's body. “So hard for me. So wanton.”

“Uh, excuse me, but I think if anyone's the bitch here it's definitely you.”

Loki's gaze flicks up to meet his again and there is a smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

“Is that so?”

“Definitely.”

“Then prove it.”

Well, that's a challenge if he's ever heard one, and Tony has never been one to turn down a challenge. He should feel guilty about this. He should. It's not right. He shouldn't be doing this to Pepper, but he's already so turned on and, damn, the little shit really played the set up for this right. The idea of kicking him out and having a lonely wank in the shower is too much to bear right now. So Tony forces any thoughts of guilt from his mind and kisses Loki, hard, any traces of tenderness gone.

They're practically wrestling after that, and Tony is so, so grateful that Loki has swapped his weird fancyass Asgardian attire for something more human. He's wearing soft, loose pants and a baggy hoody, so it's not much of a struggle for Tony to strip him.

“Why do you want me?” he asks, taking a break between biting kisses as he drags Loki's hoody over his head.

“I wanted to experience the appeal of a mortal, since my brother is so smitten with his.”

“You could have went after anyone. Pretty face like yours, there's girls out there that would have been begging for it. Guys too. You could have picked someone who doesn't know who you are.”

“Aw, and what would be the fun in that? Without a challenge? Besides, they wouldn't fully appreciate me.”

Tony manages to cast aside the hoody. He pins Loki's wrists above his head with one hand as he uses the other to tug at his pants. He's got them over his hips when he realises Loki's not wearing any underwear. That draws a soft moan from him.

“You are such a slut,” he growls, tugging the garment more roughly. “And you say I'm gagging for it.”

“I don't recall ever using such a term.”

“It was implied.”

Tony bites, hard and sudden, into the pale column of Loki's neck. His body twitches beneath him, back arching, and a little gasping whimper is his reward. He bites again, sucks a dark bruise and delights in the mark. Loki's breathing is coming heavier. He kicks his trousers the rest of the way off. Tony licks over the bruise.

“I knew you'd be good,” Loki admits, rolling his head to meet Tony's eyes. “I knew that you would know how to adequately please me.”

“Oh sweetheart, I am more than adequate. I am going to rock your world.”

Tony flips Loki onto his stomach and plasters himself along the length of his back. He rocks his hips forward against his ass a few times, teasing, sinking his teeth into his shoulder this time. Loki bites his lip and presses his hips down against the mattress, seeking some kind of relief.

“You just stay there, sunshine. Let me look after you.”

Tony fumbles around in his side drawer, poking through the mess of them in search for what he needs.

“You just take your time there,” Loki says, in a drawling, sarcastic tone. “I'm fine waiting.”

“Shut up.”

He really should clean these out sometime. Organise them. It would be so much more- ah! There we go. Lube in hand, Tony returns to straddle the back of Loki's thighs.

“Why am I bottoming, anyway?”

“Shut up. I've read Norse mythology. I know what you get up to.”

Loki is silent after that, until Tony starts preparing him, when he becomes surprisingly vocal. Tony is quicker and rougher than he would usually be, because he doesn't particularly care if Loki is comfortable or not. That and he can barely wait to be inside him, is aching with need and eager for relief. One finger quickly becomes two, and then three, and he thrusts them in and out of Loki hard and fast, which he actually seems to quite enjoy, if the noises he is emitting are any implication. And even if they weren't, the fact he's pushing back against Tony's hand is more than enough evidence.

When he's done, Tony leans over to the opposite set of drawers, and his journey is much quicker this time. Pepper keeps her drawers neat and Tony finds the condoms in the back corner of the bottom drawer. He rips the packaging with his teeth and slides it on slowly, sighing as he gives himself a few quick, teasing jerks.

“I thought I said no touching,” says Loki, glancing over his shoulder. Tony smacks him on the ass, eliciting a yelp of surprise.

“I'm not listening to you any more. Get up.”

“What?”

“I said, get up. You want this so bad, then I want you to work for it.” Tony props cushions up against the headboard and sits against them. He slicks himself up, stroking slow and firm as he meets Loki's eyes. “Ride me.”

“I don't think so, mortal.”

“Oh, I do. You will ride my cock, and you will love it. That, or you can watch as I get myself off. Which will it be?”

It would be difficult to miss the look of outrage and loathing that passes over Loki's face. His eyes narrow. His thin lips twist into a frown. For a moment Tony thinks he is actually going to get off the bed and leave, but then he is crawling closer, he is raising up onto his knees and positioning himself over Tony's hips.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, you wouldn't be the first.”

They let out a collective moan as Loki lowers himself onto Tony. He's taking it slow, little by little, when Tony rolls his hips up and pushes the full way in. Loki gasps, breathless, and clutches at his shoulders, nails pressing hard into the skin.

“Move,” Tony says, and gives his hips another little thrust for encouragement. Loki is hot and tight around him, and it is beautiful.

Loki clutches the headboard and starts moving. For the first few minutes Tony simply leans back and watches, enjoying the sensations, enjoying the view. But, as with most things, he quickly loses patience. His hands come to Loki's hips and he grips tight, using his hold to pull him down harder, faster, pushing his hips up so he thrusts deeper. Loki pants and moans in response, curling his arms around Tony's neck and kissing him hard and filthy, all tongue and teeth and stifled sounds.

Tony flips them suddenly, without warning. He doesn't exactly plan it well. Loki bangs his head against the headboard, and they nearly topple off the bed in a pile of flaming limbs. But hey, this is real life and not some kind of scripted porno, these things happen, you get on with it. He re-positions them and continues to fuck Loki into the mattress. Loki's hands are scrambling for purchase over his back, nails leaving strips of stinging welts. He tangles a hand in that long, dark hair and uses it to force Loki's head back, sinks his teeth into the other side of his neck to leave matching bruises.

“I never- ah, took you to be so possessive, Mr. Stark.”

The only reply Tony gives that is to thrust his hips harder. His orgasm takes him by surprise, coming sudden and intense, and he pants heavy and open mouthed against Loki's ear. Feeling generous in his hazy, post-orgasm state, he lays along Loki's side and jerks him to completion. Loki releases a noise that is a cross between a whimper and a high moan as he comes, hips raising from the bed and teeth pressing into his lower lip.

They lie together for a few minutes when they are done, skin on skin, hot and panting, until they catch their breath. Then Tony stretches out with a content little groan and pushes himself up and off the sheets.

“I'm going to have a shower, and I want you gone by the time I get back.”

“But wouldn't it be so much more enjoyable if I joined you?”

“Gone,” Tony says, with a tone of finality. Loki laughs.

“It's been a pleasure, Stark.”


End file.
